Over the years, many called “eye-shield” homework desk lamps prevail in the market, however, authoritative studies show that over 90% of the eye-protection lamps do not meet the comfortable lighting safety standard, let alone truly protect the vision of students.
The function of many so-called eye-protection desk lamps in the market is complex, requires a user to judge by himself and then manually select, and the randomness is very large. However, for most users, they in fact do not know what lighting condition is the most healthy and the most suitable for them, are tired of complex setting operations, and people immersed in work and study also have no time to attend to desk lamp adjustment. A good lighting tool should be integrated with a user's life, not increase extra burden, or even let a user not feel its existence, and therefore there is a need for taking into account the most scientific and the most healthy elements in the design of a desk lamp for users, and allowing users to achieve fool-typed use.